


he saw unwritten law

by viceandvirtue



Series: prompt collection [5]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Gen, POV: L, things happen a little differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceandvirtue/pseuds/viceandvirtue
Summary: They’re three actors in a play: L, Kira, and Light.But not everything is as it’s supposed to be, and this throws a wrench in it.





	he saw unwritten law

**Author's Note:**

> I know I missed a few days of posting due to a busy schedule, so you’ll get three updates today instead of one to make up for it.
> 
> This is for Friday, when the word was fugacious.

It irked L, just a little bit, how easily Kira disappeared into society.

Oh the killer is clever, he’ll admit that. Certainly Wammy’s level of intelligence.

But for the man who killed Lind L. Taylor at the drop of a hat for the slightest taunt, the FBI agents he had set to tailing the Yagami family and several other suspects had been perfectly alright - had walked out alive and whole - and had reported no suspicion on anybody.

Especially Light. Penber had said he was nothing more than a particularly precocious and gifted teenager who seemed a little bored with the world.

That apathy struck a chord with L, and had he the chance, he might even try to get to know the other man.

But there was Kira, who was fugacious and cunning and ruthless, and there was Light, apathetic and disinterested, walking through the world unaffected, and there was L, just as apathetic but driven to set wrongs in society right through the justice system.

Three characters in a play but only one was so public. The others were more private, a battle of will behind the scenes.

L, who only wanted to solve a case. Light, who only needed to do the perfect song and dance as long as the music was playing to hide how much of an outlier in society he was. How particularly amoral and apathetic and almost downright sociopathic he could be.

Something was off about Light Yagami, he didn’t exactly fit into the picture, didn’t slot into the puzzle correctly. Yet he was there. Was always there.

L crushes a grain of sugar underneath his molar and stares at the pictures where a message is written out for him.

_L, did you know kitsune can be found in the shadows?_

It made no sense. It was completely illogical, a taunt, a distraction he was sure of it.

He just needed to figure out the motive.

**Author's Note:**

> As always let me know what you think in the comments below and make sure you leave those Kudos! And if you want to have a chat, shoot me a question, or have a prompt for me you can go find me on tumblr @skyefox-blue.


End file.
